Counting Hours
by monotonousrevolution
Summary: Read the story I don't feel like summarizing gahh!


I'm in high school so don't hate on my crappy punctuation and stuff.. review ..I'm a busy and lazy person sooo I don't update very often...sorry ...oh and hello!

REVIEW...please...

Disclaimer: I'm not Michelle or Robert King ; I didn't create TGW and I don't own ..I'm not gonna say nothing..because I do own a lot of stuff sooo...adieu

It's been one year. Approximately one year, two months, six days, and fourteen hours. He started counting the second day he got his license back, but that's not the reason why he's counting, waiting, crying, and losing hope. The only people familiar with him enough to notice the counting know the reason why he's counting; he can't move on. He still acts normal, he's not a hermit who lives off in a cave, in fact he's still the a named partner at his law firm, and he still brings in most of the cash because he's good. Outsiders, people who don't know him personally don't notice the change or the difference in him, only the closest to him. June 30th that was the second day of him being a lawyer, the second day that's what he calls it, even though it was over a year ago...

Three months before he was un-disbarred, she got a divorce, that was the second happiest day of Will's life. Even though Alicia did stay with Peter until a week after he got elected as governor, she was no longer tied to him like she used to be for sixteen years. The best day of his existence , was the first day of him getting his license back, that day was imprinted in his memory like Alicia. Two months before he was un-disbarred him and Alicia decided to give it another try; third happiest day of his life. The best day of his life started out with watching Alicia win a court course at 11:00 in the morning, then he watched Alicia while they ate out together for lunch, then he watched Alicia laugh at him while pouring wine because he told her they should drink less; because Grace said they were alcoholics. Then he watched Zach and Grace leave for Peter's, that was the last time he saw Alicia's kids smile and there mom smile back at them. Then he felt Alicia's hands caress his hair, then he woke up with her beautiful head on his chest in the morning. Then she left him in bed with a kiss to his forehead and a sweet goodbye, because she was called in for a case. Then she never came home.

That was the beginning of the second day, he shouldn't of stayed home, he should've went with her to the firm or at least halfway to the firm. He called her that morning five minutes after she left, they were talking about where they were going to meet up for lunch and other normal every day ordinary things, then she said, "By Will, lov-." He was the last one talking to her before she screamed in panic and got hammered by a senior citizen driving a car who had Alzheimer's into a telephone pole. He still go's to see her every day, he still cry's every day, and the monotony is killing him.

*Back to the present*- 1 year, 2 months, 6 days, 14 hours.

It just turned the fourteenth hour he just left the firm because he was done for the day, he said by to Diane and everybody else he saw on the way out. Then he got into his car. He hated cars now, they were failing out of control machines that destroyed his life. But he needed one to see her. He drove forty miles to the hospital to see her every single day since the accident. She moved around sometimes because they couldn't always keep her in the same room. But she was always there lying perfectly still in a coma. Her hair was curly and a little past her shoulders and she would've hated it but he thought it was beautiful. She used to wear it in curls sometimes just for him, and he would stare at her for longer then he normally did, which would bring a smile to her face and make her laugh with glowing eyes. He missed everything about her but he especially missed seeing her laugh, ad hearing her laugh, it was his heaven. Someday he might hear it again, if she ever wakes up. The doctors knew him by name and looked at him with sympathy every time they saw him standing there staring at her. Kalinda came once a month to see her, she usually rode over with him from the firm. Zach and Grace who he lives with come once every week and it pains him to see them in pain. If she was a still up and running he would've married her, he wished he got the chance. But in the moment he was a broken soul that needed fixing and he only had one remedy. Peter comes once a month too, Will can tell he would come more but since Will is always there he doesn't come as often. There's a mutual respect in that relationship but they still hate each other's guts... there's no denying that no matter how much has happened. And 14 hours just turned into 15 he said out loud, and left the room after he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He drives home to Alicia's apartment they share that is haunted by her, no one's home so Zach and Grace must've been out at a friend's or something. Their bedroom smells of her and that's usually when he breaks down and feels miserable making his sultry eyes damp with tears lying in bed. If it was any other girl he would've gotten over it, if it was any other girl all of his closest friends would have told him to move on, "16 hours" he whispered.

TBC

Hey! Review... ik it's depressing but this is just the intro..it shall get better.. and if you don't review I'm not writing so get your lazy- jk jk I'm just going off on a rant GAH WILLICIA = LIFE.. bieeee oh and i'm still continuing my other story cutting deals dont yah worry yer cabeza's off :) cyah!


End file.
